


There must be an angel playing with my heart

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Español | Spanish, M/M, Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es una historia muy larga aunque tiene 3 capitulos. Si te gustan los J2 juntos y revueltos, tienes que leerlo ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Título:** there must be an angel playing with my heart.

 **Capitulo:** 1/3

 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen

 **Fandom:** RPS

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** flexikuki

 **Número de palabras:** 1.595

 **Disclaimer:** ellos no me pertenecen, pero sí mi imaginación y hago con ella lo que puedo.

 **Warning:** sexorro en sitios públicos, palabras guarrillas y subidas de tono, terminología grosera y burda… bueno, lo normal en mí XD

 

 **CAPITULO 1**

 

 

 

                Jared caminó decidido por el plató buscando su objetivo. Esa mañana se había levantado y se había dado cuenta de que estaba cansado de todo. No es que estuviera enfadado, ni molesto, ni siquiera se quejaba de la vida que llevaba, ni de los amigos que tenía de sus compañeros de trabajo. No, era simplemente que en los últimos meses había estado como en una burbuja personal, viendo a la gente moverse alrededor de él y él, viendo la gente pasar y sin hacer nada. Hasta hoy.

                Era muy temprano y la mayoría de los miembros del set no habían llegado. Ni siquiera Sera estaba allí aún. Mejor. Menos testigos para el crimen que pensaba cometer.

                Llegó hasta el final del plató, donde se guardaban los paneles que usaban como paredes para los decorados de la serie. Sabía que Jensen tenía que esta por ahí, escondido, ensayando sus frases. Le gustaba meterse y perderse por ahí porque nadie le molestaba y podía practicar cuanto quisiera.

                Jared caminó en silencio, casi como un depredador rastreando a su presa. Entonces lo vio al final del pasillo. Jensen estaba distraído leyendo, seguramente su guión, y no se percató de que Jared se acercaba  sigilosamente por su espalda.

                Sin avisar, lo cogió por el hombro, lo giró y lo dejó de caer sobre unos tablones del fondo. Éstos protestaron y se movieron, pero afortunadamente no cayeron al suelo. Eso  habría provocado un ruido terrible, sin contar lo peligroso que hubiera sido, pero Jared parecía tenerlo todo bajo control.

                Sin más explicaciones acercó su cuerpo al de Jensen y se pegó a él mientras le devoraba la boca con un beso pillado de sorpresa.

                Jensen tardó en reaccionar, primero por la sorpresa del acto y segundo porque aún estaba dormido, aunque los labios de Jared lo despertaron rápidamente.

                - ¿A qué diablos viene esto? –Jensen y su mal humor mañanero dejaban mucho que desear, aunque Jared sabía de sobra que no estaba molesto, sino curioso.

                - Viene a que estoy cansado, Jensen –Jared se arrimó tanto que pareció que iba a besarle de nuevo con la misma intensidad-. Cansado de no poder besarte cuando quiero, de ver cómo besas y coqueteas con los demás, de quedarme en segundo plano porque se supone que es lo que hemos acordado hacer para que nuestras vidas y nuestras carreras progresen, pero ¿sabes qué?, me importa una mierda.

                - Jared, ya hemos hablado de eso…

                - Lo sé y no voy a hablar más –Jared se acercó y le mordió el labio inferior, ese labio tan carnoso y apetecible que Jensen había usado contra él tantísimas veces-. Tampoco voy a permitirme olvidar el sabor de tu piel otra vez.

                Jensen tenía mil cosas en la cabeza que decirle, pero las olvidó todas cuando la lengua de Jared invadió su boca y cualquier pensamiento racional voló como una hoja al viento. Soltó los papeles a su lado, haciendo un sonido desordenado al caer a los pies de ambos. Levantó la mano para ponerla sobre el pecho de Jared. Irremediablemente la bajó hacia su estómago, hacia su vientre plano y duro. Los pantalones, como siempre, los llevaba a kilómetros de las caderas, pecaminosamente colgando.

                - Te he echado de menos.

                Jared dejó de besarle cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de la boca del rubio.

                - No mientas –bromeó-. Has estado muy entretenido con alguien que yo me sé.

                Jensen sonrió. Sí, para qué negarlo, pero eso no quería decir que lo hubiera olvidado y para demostrárselo le levantó la camiseta y le acarició por debajo del ombligo. Notó cómo Jared contraía los músculos del abdomen hasta ponerlos imposiblemente duros. Sin pensárselo más, se arrodillo frente a él y le lamió hacia arriba el hueso de una de las caderas, probando la piel salada y almizclada de  Jared.

                - Joder Jensen…

                Ni joder Jensen ni nada. Éste llegó al hueso de la cadera y volvió a bajar, esta vez dando suaves besos por el abdomen hasta llegar al borde del pantalón. Levantó la cabeza para mirarle, diciéndole con la mirada “chico, voy a bajarte los pantalones y a hacerte la mejor mamada del mundo”. Jared parecía estar deseándolo porque no lo detuvo sino todo lo contrario, separó algo más piernas para afianzarse bien y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la comisura de los labios levantada, en un gesto osado y atrevido. Jensen no necesitó ni un solo gesto más para decidirse a abrir los pantalones y bajárselos un poco, lo suficiente para que el pene de Jared saliera de confinamiento, prácticamente empalmado y húmedo.

                Jensen acercó el labio inferior al glande, brillante y húmedo y haciendo un movimiento ascendente, capturó una gotita transparente sobre su labio para bebérsela luego. Jared tragó y la polla dio un pequeño brinco, quejándose porque quería ser ella la que recibiera esas caricias. Jensen conocía ese cuerpo perfectamente bien como para saber qué significaba ese gesto, así que sin más demora, acercó los labios a la punta y lo deslizó hacia dentro.

                La presión que hizo entre el paladar y la lengua fue una tortura deliciosa y demasiado placentera. Jared gimió más alto de lo que hubiera querido, pero controlarse era inútil. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sujetarse a los tablones de madera para no perder el equilibrio cuando notó que todo alrededor iba moviéndose más deprisa de lo que se esperaba.

                La respiración era cada vez más profunda y las lamidas más osadas. Los jadeos de Jared también fueron más calientes. Jensen sonrió, siendo consciente que era él el que provocaba semejante sensación. Lo deslizó fuera de su boca mientras lo tomaba con la mano y lo masturbaba. Apoyó la barbilla sobre la ingle y lo miró.

                - Van a oírnos todos.

                Jared bajó la cabeza. Con los ojos vidriosos y la boca medio abierta, lo miró como si pudiera fulminarle con la mirada.

                - Jensen, cabrón, no pares. Estaba a punto de…

                - ¿Chicos?

                Joder.

                Jensen se puso de pie enseguida mientras recogía los papeles del suelo y se pasaba la mano por la comisura de la boca, limpiándose cualquier rastro que pudiera haber. Jared se cerró el pantalón en cero coma tres segundos y se puso a ojear los papeles de su compañero como si ambos estuvieran ensayando.

                - ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –Sera se detuvo. Gracias a Dios los tacones de esa mujer se oían a kilómetros a la redonda y habían tenido el tiempo suficiente de adecentarse y disimular.

                - Practicar –la voz de Jensen era casual y aburrida, como restándole importancia al hecho de estar ensayando.

                Ella no dijo nada. Conocía a los actores y conocía a esos dos. Si habían estado tramando algo, jamás se lo dirían.

                - Jensen, necesito que vengas –la mujer alargó el brazo invitando a que Jensen se uniera a ella-. Tienen que arreglarte la chaqueta que vas a usar esta semana y te esperan para tomarte las medidas.

                - Luego nos vemos –Jensen se volvió hacia Jared mientras caminaba hacia Sera y le sacó la lengua en un gesto obsceno mientras desaparecía por una esquina.

                Jared se quedó allí solo  y empalmado. Contra lo primero no podía hacer nada, pero contra lo segundo… Sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía y sin ver el riesgo que contraía a que alguien le pillara, Jared se volvió a abrir los pantalones y se los bajó lo justo para sacarse la polla y acariciársela. Con un agarre fuerte y apretado, comenzó a masturbarse con ritmo, llevando la mano arriba y abajo, sin olvidar acariciar con el pulgar el glande, esparciendo la humedad que nacía allí hacia el resto del miembro, ayudando a la mano a que resbalara mejor.

                No le llevó mucho tiempo notar cómo los espasmos del orgasmos se iban acercando como una sombra gigantesca sobre él. Con la otra mano se cogió los faldones de la camisa para no mancharlos y los sostuvo a la altura del estómago, justo por encima del ombligo. Esa mano caliente y grande sobre su piel sudada le provocó una oleada de placer, sobre todo al pensar que era la mano de Jensen. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a ese pecoso recorriendo su cuerpo con los dedos, explorando, invadiendo, avasallando… No necesitó nada más para echar la cabeza hacia atrás y ahogar un gemido mientras se corría sobre su propia mano y sobre el suelo.

 

                La respiración tardó en volver a la normalidad. Algo sudado y aún jadeando, se puso bien la ropa, se limpió la mano en el vaquero y caminó hacia el estudio. Mientras recorría un escenario tras otro, imaginaba lo que le haría a Jensen cuando lo pillara y eso le provocó una sonrisilla perversa en el rostro.

                Sí, daba gusto empezar así la mañana.

 

 

 

 

 

CONTINUARÁ…

 

 

Resumen del próximo capítulo:

 

                - Joder no puedo correrme. Ven y ayúdame a…

                - No.

                - Eres un hijo de puta, Collins –Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás buscando oxígeno y ese punto exacto en el que poder liberarse, pero el cabrón parecía haberse evaporado.

                - Lo sé, y me gusta –Misha cruzó las piernas y se acomodó mejor-. Estoy muy bien viéndote sufrir. Por favor Jensen, continúa…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: there must be an angel playing with my heart.  
> Capitulo: 2/3  
> Pairing: Jared/Jensen o Jensen/Misha o simplemente Jensen… mira, leedlo y me decís…  
> Personaje secundario: Misha Collins  
> Fandom: RPS  
> Autora: Taolee  
> Beta: flexikuki  
> Estado: sin terminar  
> Número de palabras: 2.625  
> Disclaimer: ellos no me pertenecen, pero sí mi imaginación y hago con ella lo que puedo.  
> Warning: sexorro en sitios públicos, palabras guarrillas y subidas de tono, terminología grosera y burda… bueno, lo normal en mí XD

**Título:** there must be an angel playing with my heart.

 **Capitulo:** 2/3

 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen o Jensen/Misha o simplemente Jensen… mira, leedlo y me decís…

 **Personaje secundario:** Misha Collins

 **Fandom:** RPS

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** flexikuki

 **Estado:** sin terminar

 **Número de palabras:** 2.625

 **Disclaimer:** ellos no me pertenecen, pero sí mi imaginación y hago con ella lo que puedo.

 **Warning:** sexorro en sitios públicos, palabras guarrillas y subidas de tono, terminología grosera y burda… bueno, lo normal en mí XD

 

 

**CAPITULO 2**

 

 

                La puerta del baño estaba cerrada y ligeramente atrancada con la mochila que Jensen llevaba todos los días al set. Normalmente ese aseo no lo usaba nadie, por lo que habían decidido atrincherarse allí para darse el lote, y eso llevaban haciendo por lo menos media hora. Jensen estaba sentado sobre un poyete al lado de los lavabos. Jared estaba anclado entre sus piernas, tan pegado a él que no se distinguía dónde empezaba el cuerpo de uno y dónde terminaba el del otro.

                Tener la ropa puesta era un coñazo y más esos vaqueros tan rígidos. Habían ido desvistiéndose mientras salían de grabar, pero a Jensen no le había dado tiempo de quitárselo todo y se había quedado con la camisa verde que usaba Dean y una camiseta debajo. Jared había sido más rápido y desprenderse de toda la ropa era una habilidad innata, por lo que ahora apenas llevaba encima esa camiseta gris de pico que llevaba con él a todas partes.

                El cuello de Jared le embrujaba. Era ancho, fuerte, musculoso. ¿Cómo, en nombre del cielo, se podía tener músculos en el cuello? Pues Padalecki los tenía y aunque Jensen nunca había pensado en eso antes, había muy pocas partes en el cuerpo de ese hombre donde no tuviera algún músculo fuerte y desarrollado.

                Le pasó la lengua por la vena del cuello, sintiendo cómo latía bajo su roce. El pulso de Jared iba rápido, como el suyo propio, y las respiraciones igual de profundas y acompasadas.

                - Jared.

                - ¿Hmmm?

                Jensen no supo lo que iba a decirle cuando dos segundos más tarde Jared le sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos para mantenerle quieto mientras lo besaba con más brío a la altura de la barbilla, dándole pequeños mordisquitos. Sabía que tenía que estar raspándole la lengua y los labios con su barba de varios días, pero a Jared no parecía molestarle.

                - ¿Ibas a decirme algo? –Jared alejó los labios para preguntarle.

                - Sí –Jensen tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para hacer funcionar las pocas neuronas que le quedaban operativas en el cerebro para unirlas y así poder decir algo con sentido.

                - ¿Y bien?

                Entonces Jared bajó las manos que lo tenían sujeto por la cabeza, arrastrándolas hasta el final de la espalda. Allí lo empujó contra él a la misma vez que lo recibía con la pelvis echada hacia delante y con una ostentosa erección en los pantalones.

                Jensen habría podido lidiar con eso, pero cuando Jared se restregó contra su cuerpo, ondulándolo y amoldándolo a él, supo que estaba perdido y que por mucho que buscara las palabras, sabía que jamás volvería a encontrarlas.

                - ¿Jensen? –Jared alejó la cara y lo miró-. ¿Estás bien?

                Jensen asintió con la cabeza. Tragó saliva con dificultad y volvió a besarle para que se callara. Le mordisqueó  los labios y los sostuvo entre los dientes unos segundos. Le encantaba que fueran tan finos y expresivos. Él se pasaría toda la vida besándolos. Luego deslizó la mano por debajo de la camiseta rodeándole la cintura. La espalda de Jared era todo músculo y firmeza y todos y cada uno de esos músculos estaban en tensión contraídos bajo sus manos. Lo acarició con lascivia y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarle con más ímpetu. Jared se dejó besar con abandono, arrimándose a él todo lo posible.

                - Joder sí, Jensen… Cuánto te he echado de menos.

                - Calla y bésame –Jensen lo obligó a abrir la boca para hundirse en él. Jared sabía a gominolas de fresa y en la lengua aún había restos de azúcar sin diluir. Jensen se fundió con ellos. Lo paladeó como si se tratara del manjar más exquisito y delicioso del mundo entero-. Jared, no pares.

                Y no tenía intención de parar, sino todo lo contrario; ahondó con más ganas la lengua en su boca y jugó con ella. La entrelazó con la suya y la saboreó impregnándola de su dulce sabor.

                - ¡Joder Jensen, tengo que irme! –Jared se separó de él dando un salto hacia atrás mientras se ponía una mano en la frente y movía los ojos de un lado a otro-. Le prometí a Jim que le acercaría a recoger su coche del mecánico a las cuatro. ¡Y ya son las cuatro y veinte! Va a matarme.

                - Dile a Misha que lo lleve –Jensen se resistió a dejarle ir y lo intentó agarrar antes de que Jared se alejara, pero no tuvo éxito.

                - En serio, no puedo –Jared se acercó para darle un beso y se volvió a alejar rápidamente-. Ya conoces a Jim, pero te propongo una cosa –Jared se volvió a arrimar cuando vio la cara de Jensen con mohín incluido en los labios-. Quédate a jugar y esta noche te prometo que te haré todo lo que tú te hagas.

                Los ojos de Jensen brillaron. Luego enarcó la ceja queriendo cerciorarse bien.

                - Todo… ¿todo?

                - TO.DO –pronunció sílaba por sílaba-. Pero sin mentirme, ¿eh? Lo prometes.

                - Te lo prometo –Jensen levantó la mano haciendo la señal del boy scoutt, como si lo fuera.

                Satisfecho porque Jensen no se hubiera tomado tan mal que lo hubiera dejado a medias, Jared le dio un último beso y caminó hacia la puerta. Apartó la mochila y salió rápidamente.

                Jensen se quedó allí sentado por un momento. Luego se bajó del poyete y se apoyó contra él. Seguía estando muy empalmado y muy cachondo y Jared le había dicho eso… Caminó hacia la puerta y puso la mochila de nuevo a modo de tope y con calma se abrió los vaqueros bajándolos un poco. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a acariciarse la erección. Llevaba todo el día queriendo follarse a Jared, pero por una cosa u otra siempre habían tenido que dejarlo. Llevaba “a punto” desde que ese gigantón vino a buscarle a primera hora de la mañana mientras ensayaba y le extrañaba no haberse corrido con tan sólo rozarse con él en alguna de las famosas peleas de los Winchester. Ahora sólo necesitaría dos toquecitos para correrse y aguantar así hasta la noche hasta que volviera Jared. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Acto seguido comenzó a masturbarse. Habría seguido y se habría corrido en cuestión de segundos sino llega a ser porque un ruido llegó desde el fondo del baño. Jensen abrió los ojos para llevarse el susto de su vida.

                - ¡Collins! –exclamó poniéndose recto de pronto. Paró de masturbarse, pero no fue capaz de levantar la mano. Se quedó completamente congelado-. ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

                - Ya ves –Misha estaba sentado al fondo del baño. Allí había unos bancos de madera donde la gente dejaba la ropa cuando se duchaban.

                Que Misha le chuleara no era nada bueno, pero Jensen quería saber qué diablos hacía allí y cómo no se habían percatado de su presencia. Miró  la mochila que seguía obstaculizando la puerta, así que era imposible que hubiera entrado por ahí.

                - ¿Cómo has entrado? –la voz de Jensen fue más un ladrido que otra cosa.

                - Por la puerta –Misha se encogió de hombro sin ni siquiera mirarle, restándole importancia a la pregunta. Se rebuscaba en los bolsillos y cuando lo encontró puso cara de felicidad-. La pregunta es, Jensen, ¿desde cuándo llevo aquí metido?

                Jensen levantó las cejas, ya no sólo porque Misha posiblemente los habría visto y oído pegarse el lote, sino por lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante; fumarse un pitillo.

                - ¿Estás fumando? –sus palabas salieron de la boca y Jensen supo que había sonado ridículo, como si estuvieran aún en el colegio y algún profesor fuera a pillarles.

                - Na, no te preocupes, no es un cigarrillo; es un peta –Misha terminó de pasarle la punta de la lengua para que no se le abriera y lo encendió dando un par de generosas caladas-. ¿Quieres?

                Jensen negó con la cabeza. Quería masturbarse y correrse de una puta vez por ese día. ¿Era tanto pedir?

                - Vine aquí antes que vosotros para fumar un rato sin que Sera me comiera la oreja y ni si quiera me dio tiempo a encenderlo y darle una caladita cuando aparecisteis vosotros en plan atracción fatal y ya no quise salir y molestaros –sonrió dándole otra calada al invento-. Me dabais penita todo el día empalmados y rozandoos como dos gatas en celo… Luego culpáis a las fans de que exista el Wincesto…

                Jensen cerró los ojos. Bien, definitivamente se le estaba cortando el punto. Fue a dejarlo y a ponerse bien los pantalones cuando Misha lo detuvo.

                - Joder, no me digas que has hecho lo de la retroeyaculación como te enseñé –Misha parecía feliz de que Jensen siguiera sus pasos.

                - No; me has cortado el punto –se subió los pantalones y se los abrochó-. Capullo.

                - Sigue tocándote, yo no voy a decir nada –Misha apoyó la espalda sobre la pared y le dio otra calada-, y tampoco es que no te haya visto nunca antes correrte.

                - Déjalo –murmuró de mala gana.

                - Tsk, qué pena –Misha levantó una ceja y lo miró fijamente-. Pensé que el estirado de Jensen Ackles se había convertido en el tío divertido y moderno que aparenta ser en público y en las convenciones…

                _¡Desafío lanzado!_

                Jensen apretó los dientes y sacó morritos, dolido sin duda por las palabras de Misha. Sin apartar la mirada de él, se bajó de un solo movimiento los vaqueros y los calzoncillos y comenzó a masturbarse otra vez con ganas.

_¡Desafío aceptado!_

                Jensen no tardó ni veinte segundos en conseguir una erección completa y aunque sentía aproximarse el orgasmo, éste no terminaba por llegar nunca. Comenzó a sudar y a tener calor, así que se quitó la camiseta y la lanzó sobre los lavabos. Tenía todo el pecho humedecido por el sudor. Era una sensación frustrante estar ahí, rozarlo con los dedos y no acabar nunca.

                - Joder no puedo correrme. Ven y ayúdame a…

                - No.

                - Eres un hijo de puta, Collins –Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás buscando oxígeno y ese punto exacto en el que poder liberarse, pero el cabrón parecía haberse evaporado.

                - Lo sé, y me gusta –Misha cruzó las piernas y se acomodó mejor-. Estoy muy bien viéndote sufrir. Por favor Jensen, continúa…

                La mano le iba a toda velocidad y ya apenas quedaba rastro del líquido pre seminal. Sudaba como un loco y jadeaba, cansado y confundido.

                Misha le dio otra calada al porrito, lo miró y le dio pena, así que decidió ayudarle.

                - Jensen –lo llamó-. Jared ofrece hacerte todo lo que te hagas esta tarde, ¿y tú sólo te masturbas? Creo que la vida sexual de las amebas es más desenfrenada que la tuya.

                - Vete a la mierda –jadeó mirando hacia abajo. Una gota de sudor le resbaló por la nariz y cayó empicada contra el suelo.

                Misha sonrió. Ese era el Jensen que él conocía y al que tantas veces se había tirado. Cuando se enfadaba podía tener los mismos modales que una mula, pero le caía bien, el hijo de puta. Así que decidió echarle una mano.

                - ¿Sabes? Aún recuerdo la primera vez que fuimos a Australia. Estuvimos haciéndolo, cuánto, ¿Diez horas seguidas? Al día siguiente la gente nos miraba y nos preguntaba si nos encontrábamos bien. Creo que perdí cuatro o cinco kilos esa noche. ¡Eso sí que fue una maratón!

                - Cállate, me estás desconcentrando -Aunque no lo parecía porque Jensen se había vuelto a acariciar con más energía.

                - Jamás he estado tan cachondo como esa noche –le dio otra calada al porro-. Si te digo la verdad, me quedé con ganas de más. Me hubiera gustado atarte, ¿sabes?

                -Misha…

                - A veces eres tan reacio a que te la metan, pero te gusta, Ackles –Misha volvió a dar una calada y luego siguió hablando con la voz un poco más grave de lo habitual-. Te encanta que te follen por el culo. Te gusta que te hagan suplicar y cuanta más caña te metan, más cachondo te pones.

                Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con esos ojos verdes vidriosos abiertos mirando el techo y con la respiración entrecortada por el cansancio y la excitación. Un jadeo se le escapó de los labios y Misha supo que le quedaba poco. Así de bien lo conocía.

                - Y, ¿recuerdas qué es lo que más te gustaba de todo? –Misha sonrió recordando como si hubiera sido ayer-. Me encanta cómo me suplicas para que te folle y luego me corra sobre ti. Sobre tus genitales y tu abdomen. ¿Quieres que lo repitamos, Jensen?

                Después de eso Jensen ya no oyó  nada más. Con un jadeo largo y pronunciado comenzó a correrse, sacudiendo las caderas de atrás para delante al compás de la mano mientras el orgasmo le cabalgaba sin descanso. Un gemido le murió en la garganta, haciendo un ruido raro y contenido, que acabó siendo más un gruñido que otra cosa.  Se corrió con tanta fuerza que el semen llegó un par de metros por delante de él. Cuando todo pasó, se quedó apoyado contra la pared jadeando sin control.

                - Gracias –tragó saliva y siguió resoplando intentando regular la respiración.

                - A mandar –Misha descruzó las piernas y se echó a un lado en el banco, invitándole a que se sentara a su  lado-. Ven y siéntate, que ya no estás para esos trotes.

                Jensen le enseñó su dedo favorito mientras se incorporaba sobre la pared. Se puso bien los pantalones y luego se echó agua por la cara y por el pecho para quitarse el sudor. Luego, sin ponerse aún la camiseta, se sentó al lado de Misha.

                - Eres una perra.

                Misha sonrió y asintió. Luego le pasó el porrito. Jensen lo aceptó y le dio una calada. Cuando se lo devolvió, Misha se quedó un rato pensando.

                - Jensen… ¿esto significa que voy a tener que ir a tu casa esta noche a ver cómo folláis tú y Jared? Porque he quedado y no puedo faltar a la cita.

                - ¡Vete a la mierda, Collins! –le dio un empujón con el codo y aprovechó para robarle el peta y darle otra calada-. Ya me inventaré algo para que Jared me haga, no te preocupes.

                Misha sonrió con esa risilla tan traviesa que tenía.

                - No, si yo no me preocupo, pero yo de ti sí que me preocuparía.

                Jensen levantó las cejas sin comprender a qué se refería. Misha amablemente se lo explicó.

                - Pues… que sé la verdad y ambos sabemos que eso no es bueno. ¿Me sigues?

                Jensen cerró los ojos sabiendo que el silencio de Misha tenía un precio.

                - ¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

                Misha lo miró con la misma sonrisa en los labios.

                - Te odio –Jensen le dio otra calada y se lo devolvió. Luego  se arrodilló entre las piernas del otro y lo miró-. Algún día dejarás de tener tanta influencia sobre mí.

                Misha sostuvo el porrito con los labios mientras se levantaba lo suficiente para bajarse un poco los pantalones.

                - Algún día llegará ese momento –murmuró-, pero mientras tanto voy a seguir aprovechándome…

 

 

CONTINUARÁ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: there must be an angel playing with my heart.  
> Capitulo: 3/3  
> Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
> Fandom: RPS  
> Autora: Taolee  
> Beta: flexikuki  
> Estado: terminado  
> Número de palabras: 2.429  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: ellos no me pertenecen, pero sí mi imaginación y hago con ella lo que puedo.  
> Warning: vocabulario maloso y guarrete, terminología “especial”, sexo consentido pero dudoso… y no sigo leyendo que no me leéis luego XD

**Título:** there must be an angel playing with my heart.

 **Capitulo:** 3/3

 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen

 **Fandom:** RPS

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** flexikuki

 **Estado:** terminado

 **Número de palabras:** 2.429

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Disclaimer:** ellos no me pertenecen, pero sí mi imaginación y hago con ella lo que puedo.

 **Warning:** vocabulario maloso y guarrete, terminología “especial”, sexo consentido pero dudoso… y no sigo leyendo que no me leéis luego  XD

 

**CAPITULO 3**

 

                Jared entró en el apartamento de Jensen muy despacio. Era bastante tarde y seguramente el rubito estaría ya dormido. Arrastrar el coche de Jim hasta el mecánico fue una tortura. Jared estuvo a punto de darle dinero para que olvidara esa vieja chatarra y se comprara uno nuevo.

                Dejó las llaves sobre la encimera y caminó casi de puntillas hasta el dormitorio. Como ya supuso, Jensen dormía plácidamente. Se le notaba por la respiración y por la postura relajada del cuerpo, boca abajo y abrazando la almohada. De fondo, la televisión sin sonido anunciaba una mopa que dejaba el suelo como si fuera nuevo.

                Echó la puerta hacia delante y se fue a la ducha. Había sudado lo que nunca en su vida empujando el coche y todo para nada porque ni el chatarrero quiso ese trasto. Cuando terminó, salió sin secarse apenas y caminó desnudo y descalzo hasta el dormitorio de Jensen. Éste seguía dormido y en la misma postura en que lo había dejado. Despacio, lo destapó dejando la sábana y el nórdico a los pies del colchón. Se subió a la cama y caminó de rodillas hasta alcanzar el cuerpo de Jensen. Por un instante se lo quedó mirando porque verle relajado y sin estar alerta y a la defensiva era algo que rara vez ocurría. Jensen era así y muy pocos lo conocían en realidad.

                Después de observarle, se agachó sobre él hasta rozarle una de las nalgas con los labios. Jensen tenía la piel suave y fresca y olía al gel nuevo que se había comprado y que él mismo había usado para ducharse. Luego le regaló un suave beso, haciendo la presión justa para despertarle, salvo que Jensen no reaccionó. Jared hizo algo más de presión usando la lengua  junto con los labios para crear un efecto de ventosa. El ruido que produjo ese beso acabó por despertar a Jensen más que por el beso en sí.

                - ¿Esa es tu nueva forma de despertar a la gente? –Jensen levantó la cabeza de la almohada para mirarle con los ojos aún medio cerrados.

                - No –se deslizó con los labios un poco más entre sus nalgas-, ésta es la nueva forma que tengo de follarte.

                Jared no perdió el tiempo y tras terminar de hablar le dio un lametón largo y profundo entre las cachas, sobrepasando el orificio. En la segunda pasada que hizo con la lengua, fue algo más minucioso y se recreó más en esa sensible zona. Jensen le ayudó levantando un poco el trasero, haciendo que quedara más expuesto a sus labios. Jared se arrodilló acomodándose bien y con ambas manos le separó las nalgas. Luego lo acarició con la lengua varias veces, hasta incursionar con la punta hacia dentro. Así estuvo un rato, lubricando la zona y dándole placer con su lengua húmeda y caliente.

                Cuando bajó hacia el perineo, volvió a hacer presión con la lengua, frotando y acariciándole insistentemente mientras deslizaba un dedo dentro de él. Jensen elevó algo más las caderas para exponerse todo lo que pudo. Jared se lo agradeció recorriendo sus testículos y dibujando figuras imaginarias con la saliva sobre ellos. Deslizó dentro la lengua y succionó levemente mientras adentraba el dedo hasta el tope. Lo volvió a sacar y lo volvió a deslizar.

                Sabía que aún no estaba del todo preparado, pero Jared sacó el dedo y lo volvió a deslizar, ésta vez acompañado de un segundo. Introducirlos les costó un poco y la estrechez de Jensen lo puso a mil. El rubio jadeó por la sensación “dolorosaplacentera” y se acercó más a los dedos de Jared, buscándole. Jared gruñó en aprobación y deslizó los dedos un poco más, comprobando la estrechez que le rodeaba. Jugueteó un poco con él, moviendo los dedos, haciendo círculos y el famoso movimiento de tijeras, todo eso mientras introducía y extraía repetidamente los dedos. Jensen separó más las piernas y apoyó el pecho sobre el colchón elevando las caderas. Estaba totalmente a la disposición de Jared en ese momento y se sentía tan caliente que ya ni veía.

                - Fóllame, Jared –rogó entre jadeos.

                - Aún no –volvió a extraer los dedos para introducirlos de nuevo, pero esta vez añadiendo un tercero.

                Jensen contuvo la respiración y respiró hondo. La primera sensación no fue agradable y de hecho estuvo a punto de pegar un salto de la cama y largarse, pero sabía que eso duraría apenas  un par de segundos. Luego sería más placentero, muchísimo más. Respiró hondo y se obligó a calmarse mientras notaba los enormes dedos de Jared adentrarse en él lentamente. La lubricación era perfecta y la velocidad, todo, pero al principio siempre costaba un poco.

                Jared retrocedió y luego avanzó de nuevo, ésta vez algo más fácilmente. La sensación de tirantez y escozor desapareció cuando Jared extrajo los dedos. Con rapidez se colocó de rodillas tras él. Se cogió la polla y dio varios toques contra la nalga de Jensen para luego adentrarse en él. Lo hizo lentamente, agarrándole por las caderas para que no se moviera involuntariamente. Jensen esperó la misma sensación de antes, pero no; Notaba el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Jared y la certeza de estar completamente lleno por él, pero en ningún momento sintió dolor ni malestar.

                - ¿Todo bien?

                Jensen asintió. Tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia él y aunque no veía mucho, podía sentirle por completo, notando el calor de la proximidad de su cuerpo.

                - Bien, porque no va a quedar nada de ti cuando acabe contigo –Jared terminó de hundirse en él, rebotando un poco al final.

                Jensen cerró los puños agarrando las sabanas y apoyó la frente sobre el colchón nuevamente. Jared era grande y era un bruto, y no sabía cuál de los dos adjetivos poner primero para describirle. La sensación de sentirse totalmente invadido era extraña aunque placentera. Recordó que la frase “El dolor está demasiado cerca del placer” era muy cierta cuando Jared cambió de postura, introduciéndose en él desde otro ángulo, dándole de lleno en esa zona tan sensible de su cuerpo. Jensen abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Sólo pudo limitarse a sentir y a respirar por la boca como si fuera un animal herido. Eso fue antes de que Jared hiciera varios movimientos circulares con las caderas y se adentrara más en él, ganando espacio, reclamándolo para sí. Jensen jadeó. Su cuerpo comenzó a sudar y a temblar. Una gota de transpiración le resbaló por la frente y se quedó pendiendo de la punta de su nariz.

                - Eso es, gime –la voz de Jared parecía otra. Era como si se hubiera transformado en su propio gemelo malvado. Los ojos rasgados y claros brillaban con más fuerza que otras veces y una media sonrisa en la cara le hacía parecer un depredador-. Lloriquea, puta. Quiero oírte.

                Jensen obedeció. Estaba tan caliente y tan necesitado de que siguiera follándole como lo estaba haciendo que podía pedirle cualquier cosa que él lo haría. Normalmente no era así con nadie, sólo con Jared. Sólo por él se dejaba llevar de esa manera, por nadie más.

                - Jay –jadeó sin apenas aire en los pulmones. Las embestidas eran cada vez más seguidas y profundas, por mucho que costara creerlo y Jensen sentía que a esa misma velocidad estaba perdiendo el norte-. Jay, sigue. Fóllame más, así.

                Jared salió de él. Con un movimiento brusco lo tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama y se instaló entre sus piernas. Puso esas manos grandes y fuertes sobre sus muslos para mantenerle abierto y de un solo golpe se adentró en él. Jensen arqueó la espalda, separándose varios centímetros del colchón. No podía dejar de gemir y lloriquear cada vez más fuerte, al ritmo de las acometidas de ese gigante. De pronto notó que Jared se inclinaba sobre él para cogerle de las muñecas con ambas manos y, apresándolo bien, tiró de él mientras seguía follándole sin piedad.

                No había posibilidad de escapatoria, ni siquiera cabía la esperanza de arrastrarse hacia atrás y alejarse un poco. No; Jared lo tenía bien sujeto y tiraba de él para hacerle saber quién mandaba ahí.

                Durante un segundo, Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás buscando algo de oxigeno para llevarse a los pulmones. Cuando vio que era imposible, volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirar a Jared. La tele tras él le confería una luz azulona, haciéndole parecer más grande de lo que en realidad ya era.

                Luego deslizó la vista hacia la unión de los cuerpos, al enorme miembro  de Jared, que desaparecía enérgicamente y que él no alcanzaba a ver bien. Tan sólo podía apreciar su propia erección, hinchada y necesitada, que rebotaba contra su cuerpo con cada incursión del otro, dejando rastros húmedos sobre su abdomen del líquido pre seminal que ya había comenzado a gotear.

                - ¿Quieres tocarte? –Jared escupió las palabras con dificultad. Estaba empapado en sudor por todo el cuerpo y parecía estar algo cansado, pero ni por esas bajó el ritmo-. ¿Quieres que te toque, Jensen? ¿Quieres que te haga gemir mucho más?

                Jensen era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Lo miraba y se mordía los labios mientras era follado por Jared, pero nada más. No tenía fuerza ni voluntad para hacerlo, sólo gemir y gemir una y otra vez hasta volverse loco.

                Jared pensó en su lugar. Lo soltó, haciendo que la espalda de Jensen rebotara contra el colchón y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo en que se adentraba en él. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que el cuerpo de Jensen se contrajera y tras varios espasmos, se corriera sobre sí mismo con pequeñas salpicaduras blancas y desordenadas. Jensen sollozó, perdido en su propia ola de satisfacción finalmente.

                Cuando todo hubo pasado se quedó tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama, respirando trabajosamente intentando que su cerebro volviera a funcionar como antes. Abrió los ojos y los enfocó en Jared, que seguía entre sus piernas, incursionando en él. Sabía por el temblor de su cuerpo que le quedaba poco. Jared siempre temblaba como si fuera un maldito volcán justo antes de correrse. Se apartó el sudor de la frente y levantó un poco la cabeza para verle bien. Jared se adentró por última vez en él, largo y caliente, para luego salir por completo y dejar ese enorme y brillante pene a la vista de ambos por unos segundos. Luego, se la agarró con el puño bien cerrado y comenzó a masturbarse en la misma posición. Los testículos de ambos se frotaban y chocaban el uno contra el otro y Jared se restregaba contra él. Jensen aún estaba totalmente abierto y a su merced, de una forma casi desesperada.

                Lo agarró de un muslo mientras las primera gotitas comenzaron a caer sobre las suyas. De pronto un rugido salido de la garganta de Jared inundó la habitación mientras se corría sobre Jensen de manera salvaje y sucia, manchándole más de lo que ya estaba.

                No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, notando que caía irremediablemente por una catarata, arrastrado por la corriente o dejándose arrastrar, no lo sabía con certeza. Sólo supo que jamás se había sentido tan bien en la vida.

                Cuando el orgasmo pasó, todo quedó arrasado tras él. Jared abrió los ojos con pereza, con esa mirada aún felina que tenía en el rostro. Por un momento Jensen hubiera jurado con tenía los ojos completamente negros, como si hubiera sido poseído por alguna clase de demonio. Jared sonrió descaradamente, se inclinó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo y sacando la lengua, comenzó a lamer el rastro que había dejado por el cuerpo de Jensen. Éste lo vio y pudo jurar que se había empalmado otra vez ante esa visión. Jared  le daba pequeños lametones, limpiando cualquier rastro de semen de su cuerpo. Cuando acabó se tumbó a su lado, completamente cansado pero feliz. Jensen lo miró y no supo qué comentarle primero; si la forma en que lo había follado o la forma en que lo había limpiado.

                - ¿Qué me miras? –Jared le devolvió la mirada al notar que los ojos verdes de Jensen lo seguían.

                - Nada –sonrió-, sólo que no conocía esa faceta tuya de gruñir como un berserker.

                - Ya ves –Jared sonrió encantadoramente, mostrando ese par de hoyuelos por los que era mundialmente conocido y por los que sabía que Jensen estaba loco por ellos.

                - ¿Sabes? –Jensen se incorporó sobre la cama, totalmente recuperado ya, aunque evitó a toda costa sentarse sobre el trasero-, no creas que he olvidado que me has llamado puta.

                - Vamos Jensen, nos hemos llamado cosas peores –Jared movió distraídamente los bíceps intentando encontrar una postura cómoda.

                - ¿Estás preparado? –Jensen lo ignoró por completo.

                Jared dejó de reír y lo miró.

                - Preparado para ¿qué?

                Jensen se puso a cuatro patas a su lado. De debajo de la almohada sacó la corbata que había llevado ese día puesta en algunas escenas y tenía unas ganas terribles de usarla con Jared. Le ató las manos y se las subió sobre la cabeza para luego atarlo al cabecero de la cama.

                Jared se dejó hacer con media sonrisilla en el rostro y bastante relajado. Luego observó cómo Jensen se volvía y sacaba algo del último cajón de la mesilla de noche. Desde ese ángulo, Jared no podía ver de qué se trataba. Cuando Jensen volvió, se acomodó entre sus piernas, abrió las del otro y se instaló entre ellas. Con una mano cogió el frasco de lubricante y lo volcó sobre la palma. Luego lo desechó a los pies de la cama y se frotó las manos calentando la pegajosa mezcla.

                - Preparado para ¿qué? –volvió a repetir, ésta vez ya con un deje más serio en la voz.

                Jensen levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Con una ceja arqueada y una media sonrisa dibujando sus labios, éste lo miró fijamente. Justo entonces se escuchó el suave vibrar de algo que tenía entre las manos y que Jared en la oscuridad no atinaba a ver, pero comenzaba a sentir adentrándose en él.

                - ¿Para qué va a ser? –sonrió maliciosamente-, para demostrarte lo cerca que está el dolor del placer.

 

 

FIN


End file.
